Far from Perfect
by Jenn Kameko
Summary: Sora has a perfect life or she thinks she did. Sora's world will get turned upside down when her and Yamato get into a fight. This story will end in Sorato. R&R! Thanks!
1. Percect Life

Authors note:

This story will be a SORATO . It's basically about where Sora and Yama are dating and one day they get into a fight. Tai tries to win over Sora, but Sora is still in love with Yama . This will end in Sorato but there will be just a little Taiora, so if you hate Tai then I suggest you leave. Also there will maybe be some hints of Takari too. Oh and I'm not to nice to Mimi either. Sorry, I just don't like her. Anyways, Enjoy!! J Oh and please R&R!! Thanks.

Sora: Hey Everyone!

Matt: Yes Hi

Me: Thank you for reading! Have fun J 

Tai: How are they going to have fun?

Me: Tai, did you know that reading can be fun…sometimes…

Tai: It can?!? 

Sora: Yes tai, it can

Tai: Oh, whatever you say Sora.

*Sora's inside voice* "Baka!"

Far from Perfect

Ages:

Sora- 18

Yamato- 18

Tai- 18

Kari- 15

Takeru- 15

Mimi- 17

Izzy- 17

****

Chapter 1. Perfect Life

Sora's POV

"Beep Beep!" Sora looked out her window. There outside was her boyfriend Matt. He was picking her up on her way to school. Sora rushed down the stairs to get to Him.

"Sora sweetie where do you think you're going?" Sora mother asked as Sora gathered her things.

"Uh to school mom! Duh!" Sora sarcastically replied.

"Oh ok." Her mom said as she gave a sigh.

"Baka!" Sora murmured as she slimed the door behind she on her way out 

"Hey babe." Matt said to his girlfriend as she got into the car.

"Hey there," Sora replied as Matt kissed her cheek.

Matt started the car as Sora waved good bye to her mom who was at the window. Matt turned on the radio while Sora looked outside the car window. She stared to think about her life and how great it was going. She had good friends, a good home life, and to top it off the best boyfriend in the world. Her life was truly perfect. She look over at the blonde hair, blue eyed man and smiled. She wondered what she would do if he ever was gone. The smile faded. She didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Matt asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, I was just…"

"Just what?" 

"I was just thinking about what my life would be like if you were …gone." Sora answered a little embarrassed.

"Well you will never have to worry about that…I will always be here for you Sora..always." Matt said softly as he leaned over and kissed her auburn hair.

"I know Matt…I know." 

Sora turned back to the window with happy thought again. She knew Matt would never leave her or do anything to hurt her. He loved her and she loved him. 

****

To be continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!! First Chap!! Sorry it's so short I'm about to start working on the 2nd chap which I will get up as soon as possible. Also, it is 1:30 am so I am very tired, but as long as I have my music and creativity I can be up all night. Anyways, g2g Please Review!! Thanks Buches!!

-Jenn


	2. Back to School

****

Authors note:

Hey everyone! This is the 2nd chap. Hope u like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Matt, Tai, or any of the digimon group. *sigh*

Tai: Awww Jenn you wished you owned us. How sweet! 

Me: Haha yes Tai I wish I owned you and sexy Yama, but it's too bad I don't. 

Matt: Why is too bad?

Me: Cause if I did own you I would take Mimi out of the series and put in another kick ass girl like Sora.

Matt: Oh that is too bad. Another girl like Sora would be nice. *wink*

Tai: Oh yes it would!! *smiles*

Sora: *Blushes* Thanks guys…

Me: Anyway lets get to the story shall we!

Chap. 2 Back to School

When they pulled up to the school they saw Tai, Izzy, Kari, TK, and Mimi. Tai was playing around with a soccer ball by bouncing it on his head. Izzy was on his laptop typing something up for chemistry. Kari and TK were sitting on the ground talking softly while holding hands. And as usually Mimi was talking on her cell phone loudly while putting on layers of make-up. 

"Hey guys!" Sora yells to the crew as they pull into the parking space.

"Hey Sor…Matt" Tai said as he put the ball in Matt's car.

Sora and Matt got out of the car and walk up to the front of the school with Tai. This was the first day back from Spring break and everyone was going crazy as they told their friends about their Spring break adventures. 

"Hey guys how was your spring break?" Sora asked as everyone continued what they were doing. 

"Good, I continued the essay on radiation." Izzy said while still typing.

"Uh, Izzy, I thought was wasn't due till next week." Tai said with a almost worried sound.

"It isn't. I just thought I would get it done early" 

"Izzy when do you NOT think about school work?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"…never…" Tai said answering for him.

As everyone gave a laughed they heard the first bell ring. 

"Ah shit got to go guys." Sora said.

"Wait up for me Sor!" Matt yelled as he ran up to her. 

Sora stopped as Matt put his arm around her waist. As Matt and Sora walked to Homeroom together people stared and gave Sora mean looks. Sora wondered what this was all about. Matt dropped Sora off at her Homeroom class and kissed her good bye.

As soon as Sora got into the room everyone looked at her and started whispering. Sora went up to one of her friends Kumi and said hi. Kumi turned he other way and ignored her. Sora was getting worried and pissed.

To be continued… 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Hey all…I know…I know…another short and a little boring chapter, but trust me, the main plot is unfolding! Just trust me!! Anywayz, Thanks for reading…enjoy! Oh and plz Review! Thanks again.

-Jenn.


	3. The War Begins

Note: Hey everyone, and welcome to the 3rd chapter. Hope u like it! I know u will!

Disclaimer: Can't think of anything good to write so…I do not own digimon.

Sora: Why the hell is everyone mad at me?!?

Me: You'll find out in the story!!

Sora: Well hurry up and write…

Me: Yes sir..

Sora: What was that??

Me: Uhh nothing...hehe I was just kidding . *smiles*

Sora: Ok good

Chapter 3. The War Begins.

"Kumi what's wrong? What did I do?!?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Oh! Like you don't know Sora!" Kumi answered as she almost sounded like she was angry with Sora.

"What the hell are u talking about?!?"

"Look Sora I can talk right now." Kumi said ignoring her question.

"Fine whatever." Sora answered irritated. 

The rest of the time Sora was in class she felt irritated. She wanted to know what was going on. Every time Sora would look one way everyone on that side was gaze at her. Sora turned back around and look down at the floor. This was just crazy. About 20 minutes later the bell rang. Sora got out of that class room as fast as she could. She had to find Matt and find out what was going on. On Sora's way to Matt's locker she was glared at with evil looks. Finally, she made it was the looks and to Matt's locker.

"Hey Babe. Do you know…" Before Sora could finish her question Matt turned and walked away. Sora ran up to him and grabbed is arm. 

"What the hell is going on here!" Sora screamed furiously. Everyone in the Hall gazed at the couple. 

"I can't believe your asking me that question. Even better I can't believe you still have the nerve to talk to me!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt…what are you talking about." Sora asked as she was almost in tears.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know all about it." Matt said with a look that could kill.

"Yama what.." Sora said now crying.

"Sora just save this crying bullshit. Mimi told me all about what you did with Tai." Matt roared at her.

"Mimi? Tai? WHAT?!" Sora managed to say between sobs.

"Sora…how…how could you do this to me…?" 

"Yama…I don't know what I did wrong!" 

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore." After Matt said this he turned and walked off. Leaving Sora there alone. Crying.

After this episode with Matt, the crying Sora ran out the door of the school. She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn't. Her mom would be there asking her what happened and why she wasn't at school. There was only one place Sora could and wanted to go, the park. Where her and Matt shared there first kiss when they were 16. As she sat down on the park bench she began to wonder. There were so many things going on that Sora had to know such as what did Mimi tell Matt and what did she do with Tai. There was only one person who could answer theses questions for her, Mimi.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Hey guys, Well I hope you enjoyed the fight chapter. In the next chapter were gonna have Sora talk to Mimi about what is going on. It's gonna be good. Review Plz! Thank you all so very much.

-Jenn

****


	4. The Talk from Hell

****

Disclaimer: Me no own digimon.

Sora: Yes! I get to talk to that Bitch!

Tai: Someone's pissed.

Sora: Shut up!

Tai: I'm just happy I got to do something with you in the story! ;)

Sora: Tai…We didn't do anything!!

Tai: Sure..

Sora: sighs

Me: Ok to the story…

Chapter 4. The talk from hell.

Sora got up from the bench. She was off to Mimi's to find out what was going on. On the way there all she could think about was how Matt could think she would cheat on him. They had a promise. They promised never to hurt another like that. And Sora knew she would never break it. Finally, Sora Arrived at Mimi's. At first she hesitated to knock on the door but she did. After a few seconds Mimi arrived at the door with a smile on her face.

"Sora, Come in hun."

"Thanks, umm…Mimi we need to talk…" Sora said softly.

"Um sure." said Mimi sounding concerned.

Sora and Mimi go into her room which was pink with posters of good looking movie stars on her wall. Mimi takes a seat on her bed while Sora sits on the pink and purple bean bag chair.

"Ok shoot!" Said Mimi.

"Ok…well…you see Mimi…today at school all these people were giving me bad looks and then all of a sudden Yama is angry at me! I asked him what was wrong and he went off telling me about how you said that me and Tai were together. I just want to know why you would say something like that?" After Sora explained this she let out a big sigh.

"Sora I have no idea what you are talking about." Mimi said innocently.

"Are you sure, because matt said you said something?"

"Sora why would I say something like that…I'm your friend."

"Umm…yeah ok…I guess I better go talk this over with Matt a bit more."

"Yeah. I think u better do that."

"Can I go use your bathroom?" Sora asked. She needed to get out of that room.

"Yeah…sure." Answered Mimi.

Sora got off of the bean bag chair and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As soon she got into the bathroom and closed the door she heard Mimi dialing the phone. Sora listened closely.

"Hi Matt." Mimi said into the phone. When she said this Sora pressed her ear against the door to hear better.

"Yeah…Well…I need to talk to you about Sora…You see I saw her and Tai in the park again…" As soon as Sora heard this she burst out of the door and into Mimi's room.

"I didn't do it Matt she's lying!!" exclaimed Sora.

"Oh no Matt that was nothing…Well I have to go. We will talk about this more tomorrow. Bye." With that Mimi hung up the phone.

"I thought you said you didn't do it you…you…BITCH!" Roared Sora.

"Wow. Sora…calm down…no need to get all upset. Plus, Matt doesn't like you anymore, so what does it matter." Mimi said calmly.

"Why did u do this to me?!" Sora said as the anger rose up inside her.

"Well…Sor…ya see…I hate seeing your life so perfect. Its just awful. I don't know how you stand it. Everything goes right for you! I just wanted to twist things up a bit for a while that's all. I wanted to make your life far from perfect…Oh! Did I mention I am in love with Matt!" Mimi explain amusedly.

"Well that's to bad Mimi, because Matt would never like you. He likes people who are actually real!"

"Oh I think your wrong. As soon as poor little Yamato gets over you he will come crawling to me. And you know it." Said Mimi getting a little angry.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit. I'm gonna go tell Matt that your lying!"

"Have a nice time trying to get him to talk to you!" Mimi laughed.

"Oh Mimi one thing before I go…" With that Sora turned around and punched Mimi right in the face. It was sure to give her a black eye. Mimi just sat there. Dazed. Sora turned and walk out the door. She didn't know what she was going to do next. She justed hoped that Matt would talk to her!

Well there you go…sorry for not updating in a long time…school just got the best of me, but now its summer so I should be able to update sooner. Also, sorry forn any mistakes…Its # in the morning…yawn Well thanks! PlZ!! Review! Thx again!

-Jenn


End file.
